dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsu Ryoji
"If you always put limit on everything you do, physical or anything else. It will spread into your work and into your life. There are no limits. There are only plateaus, and you must not stay there, you must go beyond them." Tetsu 3 (2).jpg Tetsu 2.2.jpg d39b8b03aec8a91a6c3dc2d11ef77dc7.jpg General Information Name: Tetsu Ryoji Age: 52 Weight: 205lbs Height: 6'2 Eye Color: Emerald Green Blood Type: AB+ DoB: 8/3/**** Apperance Tetsu reyoji, is like other members of his family, built to the perfect muscular and chistled human being, but more so because he was the first Ryoji or Koikonjitto in years to ever reach this kind of peak perfection. Tetsu' has short dark brown hair, with prominant emergald green eyes, and very strong chin. He is fairly tall, and also has some scars and what not on his chest, and back. He has a very calm face, which is always wondering, and looking at things for what they are not nessecicarily what they could be. Casual Look 6e3e363eaf6dc02e32f48b39312cd9e0.jpg 07819cb9cc66bdc2fc68a7d1ec749081.jpg Tetsu Ryoji.jpg Millitary Look Tetsu 10.jpg Tetsu 13.png Tetsu 12.jpg Tetsu 8.jpg Tetsu 6.jpg Tetsu 7.jpg Tetsu 11.jpg Tetsu 16.jpg Martial Artist Attire Beard ryu by kroooler-d9e6nqs.png Ryubeard by horoko-d999rlc.png D79553f42c8c873d82901d3930ee0962.jpg 829151dc9d5866e1211f4ef9bdb88a25.jpg 6641fe7f09132ad665a941ddb0b7c601.jpg 476e877bed586fdd3d4def531f01c9fe.jpg 24f5e655345050e366c687646dd0044f.jpg 4ecf00b89e4981d2fcdfaea7f6f9cfb5.jpg 3a99a6c17d352e0ab7c3e555de87336b.jpg 11939356 1477983169173243 1332550299 n.jpg bearded_and_ready_by_obeyecow-d9c10uo.png Behavior/Personality Tetsu is actually a very mild boy, who is nice and kind a clam soul. He's often around people he doesn't knowbut is kind hilarious twords people he is vastly familer with. Growing up a and different child, he often was content with friends, and never much sought out the attention of others. It usually all just came to him, and he accepted it as such. In public he appears to be another in the crowd, but being the one usually got him picked on at school, but he would shrug if off and avoid being bullied into a fight .(since he knew he could to any bully he ever had).When he's alone he's often whimsical in nature, acting , singing songs to himself while training, even while doing chineese push ups he's singing owl city. He's very polite, so much so to the point where it's almost offensive. If a girl ask him if she's fat, he'll analyze her body, tell her her exact weight, and then blantantly admit weather he would date them regardless of their weight. He can be quite with this modest honesty of his, but he will rarely unless the situation calls for it (like protecting his secret identity as The Dark God.) He is also quite perverted, finding to be most attracive thing next to the hips of a girl, breast. He is indeed a fighter to the fullest, and has a soft side for compassionate and cute girls with a good T&A ratio ( tits to ass) and when around his best friends will often make comments about the girls he shows interest in. Saddly he is obvlious to the fact that his wealth brings alot of girls to him, but he prefers to attract women using his mind rather than his body. Street.Fighter.full.1717625.jpg|Tetsu & a young Connor. In battle, he is exactly as , and will never leave an opponent with a, unless it is obvious they are straight. He is never and will second best his own skills. Basicly: he thinks he couln't even take a , when everyone else thinks he could take. He's very, often scoping out situations even in the midst of hand to hand exchanges, form the slightest muscle movement, to the emotion behind a punch, his gift, and his curse is that he sees, and notices every little detail of people, personality, and sourroundings. All in all, he is his own worst critic. Saddly when it comes to violence of the unintersting type tetsu will take on a jackie chan aspect of things, and simply avoid, dodge, and coutner attcks rather than going in and full on battling somone. This can change in the blink of an eye if his life or the wellbeing of his loved ones are placed in danger. That and according to his job description he is to aphrehend criminals. images.jpg As The Dark, he's often cruel and relentless.Beating his opponents with little to no remorse what so ever. He'll tease his prey every now and again but often prefers to end it rather quickly, instead of drawing things out like noob would. He's metephorical in a snese, and often talks in riddles. All in all in this persona he is feared, and takes no prisoners what so ever.Recently however he's loosened up quite a bit. He's more outgoing and prefers to speak his opinon on things, instead of hiding his feeelings. He grew tired of being an unknown soul to the world, and decided to really drive it home that he had opinons that might even benifit the world if they were willing to listen to him. Key word if. Dark God.jpg Roleplay Allignment 'Lawful Good' A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Tetsu himself, is the personal agent of the president of the united states, aka Yani Farhan. He started and is treated as a high ranking official in the District 3 police department when in Kasaihana City. The KasaiHana Police Department had it's beginnings in the city itself, the first hundred members being a mixture of Mr. Hiro's protection detail and volunteers from his company. These brave men and women ventrued upon a land that was now lost in ruin. Slowly the force grew to a point of supreme power, and it was the leading police force in the entire globe. Even when based upon statistics, it is proven that the K.P.D. has grown into a successful defense project. Due to it's size, the force itself has earned a district of their own in KasaiHana, making their home in District 3. Do not fear, however! If you wish to be recruited, please refer to your local recruiter. Your the military force, trained in District 3, all you know is military life, you've had the best combat training, taught multiple languages. District 3 has a program when they recruit people from outside of D3 but its rare, most are born into this faction. Training you into the best solider you can be. You'll fight terrorism and high level criminals around the city, a good D3KPD wont leave signs of his work, most wont even know you leave district 3 at all. All who Join this faction will be given Peak Human Condition as a given. Ever D3KPD has there own Armoured suit they are given once they graduate the academy at the age of 18. You are responsible for making your own suit, which the suit should give you Enhanced Condition off the fly. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Tai Chi Flow of Battle: Sei 'Power Fist' Tetsu has taken the time since he was 7 years old to learn multiple fighting styles for various situations. These styles included but are not by any means limited to: Karate, Judo & Jujitsu, Ninjutsu Boxing, Kickboxing, Street Fighting, Tae Kwon Do, Kajukenbo, Jeet Kun Do, Hapkido, Wing Chun, 5 Style Fist, 7 style fist, Devil Shadows hand/foot, Black Heaven & Earth Technique, Praying Mantis, Ba Gua, Coeipiera, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Tai Chi, and Chinese Kung Fu. While he has mastered all of these styles, he prefers to use his own personal blend of Jeet Kun Do, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Wing Chun, finding these styles to be the most combat efficient and battle savy for real life combat situations, though when needed he can call upon various maneuvers from other styles to fit any given situation. This mastery however has expanded, as Tetsu actually made “Improvements” to the base styles he learned, for example the standing position in Wing Chun is fixed for the center line of ones self and the opponent. In truth, if one has enough dexterity, they can make this center line flexible and maneuver on all fields becoming able to tackle multiple opponents at once, or dominantly beat someone of all weak points instead of just one. This is one of the many improvements he has made to traditional fighting styles, he has been recognized by all of his masters as an inovater of martial arts, and a generational fighting prodigy. While he has knowledge of multiple styles, he has taken elements and principle of the most effctive ones and combined them to create the style he reffers to as "Power Fist" The "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, physiology, and also flexibility in all areas, of named punching, kicking, grappling, submission and even weapon arts. 'Koikonjitto Physiology' This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived. Even then said abilites must be discovered, and remain dormant until then) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. This apsect can be applied to many diffrent factors such as: *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory *Hyper Mind *Biological Manipulation (his own) *Panmnesia *Instant Learning *Hormone Manipulation (his own) *Nerve Manipulation (his own) *Neural Impulse Manipulation (his own) *Develop Enhanced Condition through constant improvement. *Gain new skills/abilities potentially faster then your peers. *Develop genius level intellect through vigorous study and research. *Become expert-level anything in a fraction of the time required. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. 'Police/Vigilante Training' Tetsu over the course of hs entire career was not only one of the leading driving forces that opened the door for public vigilantisim in Kasaiahan City, but he was also one of the best KPD officers to ever wear a badge. Thanks to training he recived at a young age, and being a keen learner, Tetsu amassed an assortment of skills that deal with the physical, tattical, and psychological capture of criminals. He's been active for 33 years in counting.Tetsu is superhumanly skilled in all forms of crime fighting and law enforcement. He's trained to find criminals and stop their activities either through sheer intellect or the use of honed brute force. Tetsu has been fighitng crime since the age of 18, and is arguably the most renowked crime fighter in Kasihana city. More so in the day light than the mask of the Dark God, who's reign has yet to return..or does it? Tetsu has completed multiple drug bust, assisted in Thomas Flint's captrue, was a key component in stoping Tanaban, and the ONLY officer to ever arrest Keyome Tasanagi though sheer force alone. Though he was let loose, Tetsu's renkowned has become known as to just how good he is. Some even gave him the slogan of "Being the best at what he does." *Tetsu’s true abilities and potential lies in his mental capacity. With his advanced training in chi manipulaition he decided to take a different vantage point using it. Instead of putting it to physical use to enhance his strength (mind you he can still do this, as it’s basic manip) he used it to unlock the true potential of the brain to 90% allowing him to process strategies, problems, and measurements along with all things observation at a much higher rate than any human being could ever understand. He can form complex stratigies and battle based plans on the spot, where as it would take someone a day of planning to come up with the plans he executes in a regular though process. This also allows him to be noticible of anything in his sourrounding from the slightest change, or subtle movments of items, objects, or things. *Tetsu has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. *Become skilled in multiple forms of combat geared toward the prevention of crime. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in investigation and crime supression. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Vigilantism - The user becomes specialized in waging their own personal war on criminality. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Combat, Peak Human Combat and Enhanced Assassination to name a few. *Police Supremacy - The user for lack of a better term becomes a "Super Cop" who is able to contend with the most capable of criminals and usually succeed. Associated abilities with this variation are many, but a few examples include Enhanced Investigation, Enhanced Combat, Photographic Deduction and Enhanced Surveillance to name a few. 'Chi Base' (Optional) 'Fortification' Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Alteration' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. In this case Tetsu uses this to enact the properties of his Kinetic Energy manipulation. 'Signature Techniques' 'Inner Ki Strike' It is a process in which a person would gather chi into their fist or an area of their body and "force" their chi into a forigen object, and cuase the impact of thier intended force to be expanded using a push blast in combination. The best example of this is when tetsu used this method for the first time by punching the sand. He channeld chi into his hand, and then using the inner ki strike, punched the sand but this time there would be a small crater about 10 feet in diameter, which was a result of the technique. Tetsu quickly cought on and in 45 minutes learned that he could maniuplate the intended area of the extra impact. So when tetsu punched the sand using chi again, the punch landed in the sand, but the impact was made 20 feet away. Tetsu deduced that if he used this on a person then theorecticly he could punch somone in the gut, for a blow, and then additionally send the force of said punch to a persons back. Two birds wtih one stone. He thus named the technique "Inner Ki Strike" The effecitveness of this attack, can hit multiple times in one strike or multiple parts of the body at once. As far as evnironmental, the damage is ment for more kinetic travel, than destructive output. It focuses on internal damage, which is why it's so effective in close quarters combat. (This is an effective attack, and can be used up to 5 times before it has a 2 post recharge period) Tetsu studied these abilities and came to understand his own chi a little bit better. *This strike can be channled to any part of the human body that tetsu knows about. *This strike can be tanked to a degree, depending on where tetsu sends the blow itself, depending on his intent *This strikes size can also be moderated and manipulated. *Depending on charge time, and chi input, this strike can even hit in multiple places at once. 'Quake' Tetsu can charge his chi and hit any object, and spread the force outwards at a distance depending on what that distance is, and how he spreads it. The way this manouver works is: When tetsu punches a wall with chi it would leave a crack in the spot he left it, but by using the Quake tatic, he can multiply that force on a winder scale. So if he punched a wall using quake, the entire wall would take the impact of the intended hit and not just that one spot. Depending on the charge time, can determine the destructive outcome of this attack. If it's a one post usage, tetsu could spread the are of a punch to a persons entire rib cage, and not just the chest. With a for example 2 post charge time, tetsu could impact a persons entire being with the same amount of force inflicted and not just his one punch. As being a chi ability it is exhuasiting, and it would take a chi user to even counter the move somewhat, as chi is visible to people with chi. *Raidius is dependent and will take chi to make op'd ranges of it. *Can be done out of any part of tetsu's body. *Can span small distances like a finger width or large distances like the flooring of an entire building, or a 10 mile radious. Could be further if more chi is imputed, but tetsu's body will take a great deal of strain. 'Muteki No Ken (Invincible Fist)' By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, Tetsu can draw upon the light hadou within and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to most injury and pain on a very strong superhuman level. This "technique " does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated Chi energy using the basic principles of chi and fortification chi. With his fist in this state, Tetsu can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. Depending on the charge time for this technique, will equal the amount of output. For example, a one post usage is an enhanced punch which can knock someone unconcious possibly, and send them 30ft max,(depends) but after charging chi for at least 1 post, tetsu could potentially crush a persons skeletal structure on impact, and with a bright flash of white-ish blue send a person skyrocketing an even farhter distance than before. Any more charge time than 2 post and this attack could be potentially fatal to anyone. The Muteki No Ken can also be infused with the properties of the Quake techniques, and the orginial Inner Ki Strike to amplify the effects even further, that and an increase of chi output can vary effects. It was through sheer willpower, Tetsu furthered his physical body to be able to handle the immense energy it presents and demands. Tetsu for 12 hours stright not only used the fist, but collided fist with Sheeva's chi constructs continuously. Leraning the properities of the energy, the ins and outs of it, studying and formulaitng new ways to use it. Tetsu thorugh this training not only gained mastery over this techniuque, but has revolutionized ways to use it and it's properites, along with using his own knowledge of kinetic energy to further it's destructive potential. *The size of the power can be variated from the entire arm, or to just the tip of the finger. *Can only be used 4 post total, before a 1 post recharge time is nessecary. However Tetsu has now come up with variations to use the techniuqe more effectively. As such Tetsu can use the energy in small doses for minimul scale damage to body parts, like the forearm, upper arm, calf, foot etc. Tetsu does this by focuseing the energy in either his fingertips, his palm, or the edges of his knuckles, including the backs of his fingers. Attacks like these will not do as much whole damage as the entire cotaed fist of the muteki no ken, but can add up over time. Tetsu can use these attacks at little to no cost, but the usage of the entire fist or arm is what will exhuast him and go by the limitation standards of 4 post. *can be avoided if dodged properly, but no damage will come to the part covered by this chi. This attack is extermly damaging to the human body, and will rarely be used on anyone. It is at heart more of a means of destorying objects in tetsu's path way. *The fist when used normally can have impact bone crushing effects of the blunt damage sort. Impact with this fist, whatever area is striken will more than likely crumble under the pressure. This includes skeletal structures, muscle tissue, nerve damage (which can cutt off all feeling in said stricken area, espcially deadly if the brain is the one that is struck), or substance in that area. This also applies to the lesser scaled version with the body parts listed above, but in smaller fractions. *Depending on the Will of the user, the fist can destroy any substance up to Titainium however, the harder the substance the more chi will be taken. This means the user will have to use more chi (post counts) to break harder substances than stainless steel.With the smaller version, it can allow whatever miniscule part is affected to drill through the substance as well esailly and not drain as much. *The users fist becomes invluanerable to majority of damage done to it, hence forth why it can be considered "invincible". In truth it would take a force of equal destructive capabiltiy to match it, or even logically injure tetsu's arm, or fist in this attack. The fist gains superhuman qualities to the tee, but it's entirely exhuasting to even remotely use, let alone consistenly use. However the attack can be varieated increasing effecitivness in battle. Muteki No Ken.jpg 'Kinetic Absorption & Manipulation' Not absorbing raw energy. Instead The user is able to absorb & manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by movement and use it in various ways, such as augmenting their strength and augmentation of his body. It is the energy possessed by any moving object, ie. the necessary work in order for an object with a given mass to move from its resting position. The kinetic energy gained during the acceleration process changes once the speed also changes, and when the object no longer contains the kinetic energy it has possessed as it accelerates it stops from moving. The work needed to make an object to stop accelerating is equivalent to the kinetic energy that it possesses during the initial stage. Using chi he can transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch, turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, or cause target to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. Example: If Tetsu was to be punched, he can charge his body with chi and use his chi as a conductor of sorts to redirect the kinetic energy to another part of his own body, expel it through the ground and direct it elsewhere including further underground so it has no after effects and is disposed of. This also allows Tetsu to redirect the force of other peoples blows and attacks that require motion to do.He can also take the force and use his chi to redirect said force back at his opponents with his own added force. Similar to the “Inner Ki Strike” but it’s the opponents force added to Tetsu’s own and not just his own. In short, when Tetsu’s body is charged with chi (only when Tetsu charges his chi) the more you hit him or the harder you hit him, his retaliation force will be his plus the opponents own, doubling or quadrupling the damage out put. It’s really dependent on how hard the opponent “hits” tetsu and is also dependent on tetsu’s own durability. Even if tetsu can absorb the impact, impact is still being made and to some degree can still damage tetsu unless he specificly drains the kentic energy to that point where it does not. This is an exhausting process if used repeadetly. It should be noted that one will not know tetsu is doing this unless they are of high intel or a chi user in general, but to all who cannot detect it it would seem as if tetsu is a walking tank of sorts, able to take anydamage.This effect is also applicable to bullets of a low caliber, unless tetsu is aware of it. If aware tetsu can complety drain a bullet of kentic energy, This also allows tetsu to expand on his already dangerous chi techniques, such as using someone elses kentic energy to send their own impact to a different part of their bodies. Mostly: if someone throws a blow that can cuase a bone shattering effect, should tetsu redirect said blow to an oppnents own bodily structure, it could prove the same intended effect but upon ones self. *Can only use 5 times and has a 2 post recharge time *Can be over powered with joint locks and throws *Kinetic energy is the energy of movement in general, so powering this techniuqe could be done by pushing, touching, tackling, or even spitting at the user. The enregy absorbed is the movement itself, and as long as someone has to move to the user, which is why this move has a limitation on how much it can be used. *This may abosrob Kinetic Energy but that is it. If multiple types of energies are used that are harmful damage will still occur. kinetic energy.jpg 'Righteous Hadou Kussei' Hadou Kusei or Surge Awakening is a power meant for a Chikara No Hadou user, or someone who has developed Chikara No Hadou to the highest possible degree.. It is a surge of chi energy that gives the user superhuman like qualities for periods or burst of time, depending on its usage. It's a energy like manifestation of one's valor, courage, and moral resolve which in turn is converted into a surge of power allowing one to overcome his limits and achieve any goal that may be buried within the depths of ones heart. This state however, can only be achieved by someone who has found their rightful place in the world, and learned to disregard hate and anger for compassion and righteousness. Tetsu's entire driving force behind his Kussei was the everlasting drive to defeat and rid the world of the curput, while maintaining his goals and not having to sacrifice his morals to do so. His soul manifested into this awkenening state. When tapping into the Hadou Kusei the user will be enveloped in a streaming blue aura that eminates from the body. This would seem like the user would be letting his aura flow out, but watching carefully, it's actually flowing upwards and flowing back down into the user, like an infinite looping enery of chi (it's not actually infinite, just a terminology). The aura can be increased, but not a single bit of energy is wasted or flaunted out. Every bit of energy is harnessed and used for the users intentions and will. The users eyes will also tend to glow a very vibrant bright blue. Depending on the amount of power infusing with the user, the iris would glow a bright blue, whilst the inner eye would be a dark blue or the entire eye in general would become a glowing bright blue. This aura can indeed increase in size and intensity depending on the users amount of released chi. Using this state pushes a users chi past their own limitations and grants them a massive chi increase, but only for a limited time. The Aura itself is not harmful to anyone unless the user wishes it to be, it even feels enlightening although a practioner of the Dark Hadou might find themselves cringing at best. This aura can either emanate in a blue, light blue, or white-ish blue color. Though it's true form shines when the aura is perceived as being white, as this shows one has reached the ultimate pinnacle of the transformation itself. *'Borderline Supercondition: '''Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the near superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering pushing ones limits over and over again continusouly without want to stop or by completely bonding with the perks of this state. *'Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivalent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completely dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the further said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Heightened Reflexes: The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. *'Virtue Empowerment: '''The user is empowered and strengthened by virtues (Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, Humility, and others). The more virtue the user or others possess, the more powerful the user becomes. *'Speed Increase: 'User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes at sonic speeds or higher if properly mastered. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches 'Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Tetsu is an advent meditator and the very first pioneer as of recent to show the Koikonjitto lineage. Tetsu uses various forms of spritual meditation to to be at one with his spiritual essence as well his mind. He is able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on his body. He is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns and achieve spiritual enlightenment and gain control of all of his It's thanks to this he is able to denote his natural consciousness and reach a higher level of mental evolution. He aware of an 'ultimate reality' or reality itself, possibly others. With this, he can self-manage, awaken, and develop the hidden potential that has laid dormant within him, though he's already done so. In states of meditation, users are also able to commune with "Spririts" that may have leftt his world, though this is completly secondary, and non battle related. This is a risky trick, as Tetsu can possbily lose himself in the realm of spirits if his concentration or physical body is harmed during the process. Tetsu 5.jpg 'Weapon of Choice' Tetsu walks around with a utility belt. The belt itself is weighted with big pockets and compartments. He additionally sports a phanny pack, and hidden compartments on his uniform. His base uniform as an agent consist of a t-shirt and cargo pants, both knitted with kevlar and Ragnite micromesh cotton, making it bullet resistent to a degree, knee pads, elbow pads, gloves, and a first aid kit. 'Survival & Tracking' *'Wire': Tetsu now keeps a very thin laced Titanium coil wiring and rubber insulation in his belt. This rope can be used for diversons, utility usge, and even a shuriken techniqe tetsu has been developing for a while now after watcthing Naruto, and also the fight with the ninja girl thought him that electricy can be very dangerous as such *'Torch Iron: '''A simple torch iron meant for seering wounds together, to stop bleeding *'First Aid': for wrapping wounds, or misc things. He also keeps medicinal cream for disinfecting wounds, and a small heater made by his father for seering wounds together, with anti biotics and medications *'High Pressure Lighter: it appears as a small silver stick, but is really a lighter that is activated thorugh pressure applied on it's 360 degree contianer. Once activated is merly a simple flame, and is only meant to start fires. *'''Lockpicking kit: he keeps this on hand for easy acces to hidden areas or for escape. *'Tracking Devices': he has 10 little star shaped adhesive tracking devices in this pocket that he can attach to any person, place, or thing and track it’s movements via GPS sattilite monitoring that will show up on his watch. These devices are unseable to the non trained eye, and have built in E.M.P repulsers and cannot be defused by that means. They are however vualnerable to chaff grenades and other things of that sort. *'Parachute': In case Tetsu should have to take a high fall, he has a built in mini shoot parachute. He can activate it on touch in case of a high velocity fall he suffers outside of the suit. This is a regular paracute and can be shot down and burned n what not. There is not much special about it. *'Oxygen Purifier: '''After a run in with A gang of Kagemaru Yakuza, Tetsu had his dad design a oxygen purifier, which would take and extract the pure oxygen on the outside of the mask and convert, purify, and clean any toxin from it by using anti-toxin filters to clean it. 'Offensive/Defenisve Gear' 'Springfield Operator M1911A1s' The Operator series of pistols is a range of customized M1911A1s built by Springfield Armory and chambered in .45 ACP. Springfield Armory is one of several companies that were contracted to build government-issue M1911s and M1911A1s during and after the World Wars. The current Springfield Armory that makes the Operators and produces several customized versions of the venerable handgun for military and civilian use is a commercial company that purchased the Springfield Armory name in 1974. The Operator series of pistols is available in a wide range of customizations and sizes. The general differences between the basic Operators and a standard M1911A1 are: an enlarged and beveled ejection port; extended beavertail; ambidextrous thumb safety; a long, skeletonized trigger (similar in length to the M1911); a skeletonized hammer; flat mainspring cover; and combat sights (either BoMar-style adjustable or Novak's low profile). Operators come with 7-round .45 ACP mags. The slide and frame can be made of aluminum alloy or steel (forged or stainless), the frame has an integral rail system and various different grips are available to suit the user. Springfield also allows for a wide array of customizations for their standard models, including tighter tolerances between parts and specialized barrels, grips, finishes and sights. Tetsu carries two on his person and their both custom made to support his 2 incineary magazines, 2 tranq magazines, and 2 armor piercing magazines. Snake_.45.JPG 'S.M.A.R.T. Watch' The Superior Materialistic Anonymous Reaseach Totem or smart watch is designed specifictly to aid Tetsu without his suit and is his ace in the hole for survival situations or doing battle against people who try to kill or defeat him without his suit on or figure out his identiy and try to assassinate him. The watch itself is made of Ragnite, with A.G.F technology to make it portable and liftible including the wrist band, and the base body of the watch, and the face and is now voice activated with self obvious commands should they be chosen to be used. He acces the features on the watch through holographic touch technology so it can remain unbreakable and still have it’s access. The watch also has holo-touch technology, to expand tetsu's screen play, so he can acces multiple features of the watch, and not be limited to the screen on his wrist. The watch has a number of usages such as *'Mp3 Audio/Satilite Radio/World Clock''' *'GPS' *'Analyzational Blueprint Constructor:' Can scope a building and give a holographic sketch of the outside, where open doors, windows, and entrances that arnt hidden, may be located. *'Voice Recorder/Omni-Directional camera's': The watch has a linning of cameras, 5 each on the face, and the circumfrence of the watch, that on command or touch activation can record video images, at HD capabilities. With the watches natural resistence to emp's or chaff frequncies, tetsu could very well get any video of any person he so really wanted to for survalience purposes. *'Tracking Device: '''if tetsu attaches one of his trackers to a person or thing, tetsu can follow its location via gps on his watch. *'E.M.P/ Chaff resistence': The watch can counter emp’s and chaff like frequencies by two means. It resist E.M.P’s by emeiting it’s own counter E.M.P frequency fields that forms a field around his body with a length of 3 cenimeters of his skin, thus allowing him and any equipment he may have on him electronic to resist shutting off, or being disabled. The same goes for Caff frequencies as it’ll emit a counter frequencie that will also prevent his tracking devices on the watch to be disabled or disarmed by all means. However if used when neither of the frequencies are being countered, it will act as a regular hand held e.m.p or chaff device. In short: the watch can invouluntarily counter or manually cause Chaff or E.M.P frequencies. *'Communication': It’s also a direct private, government obatinible frequency link to his father back at the underground lab him and his father reside in. The signal itself if attempted to be traced will bounce off of multiples upon multiples of sttlies within world orbits. It could take a week to trace the signal and thats if nit is not lost by then. *'Ragnite Sheild': Tetsu's father left his new and improved model watch on his bed, before he was put in the hospital. This watch preforemd the exact same functions, but now had a retracible concave ragnite alloy sheild. The shield was made of pure ragnite, however instead of being dense, ochigi found a way to enfuse the magnetic technology within the concave design of the sheild, meaning tetsu could weild it with maximum effeicency, while defedeing himself from gunfire, or any offenseive attack made twords him. However tetesu would still be subseptilbe to the effects of kentic energy, and force. An attack to heavy could cuase serious strain to his arm, even break it depending on the attack itself. 'Misc Gear' *'Smoke Pellets': One pocket houses 5 smoke pellets that emit a chaff grenade signature, thus blinding him from electronic tracking devices like heat vision, sonar, heat sneaking missiles or heat sneaking bullets. This pellets work for regular machinery, and advanced Nano machinery as well, as his father took precaution against Nano machines specifically, to make sure they wouldn’t one up his son so quickly. Scientifically, the gas emits a frequency on a Nano-molecular scale, that causes the machines to fluxgate out of control, and stop acting according to original programming or for further usage until the gas complete disappears. This gas spreads about 12 ft. from the user, and last for 2 minutes allowing prep time or escape time, but is not harmful to breathe in to Tetsu or those around him and has the thickness of a fresh mid morning fog so thick you couldn't see a car light until it was 2 feet away from you. *'Small explosives': Tetsu has miniature grenades that house a small scaled explosion radious of 5 ft from where he thorws it. The force is equal to that of a regular grenade and can knock a person back by 6 feet along with minor to serious burns depending on a persons radious from This is more of a small scale grenade and he only carries 5 on person. *'Cryopellets': he keeps 7 cryopellets in one of these pockets. The Cryopellet is a means of freezing parts, or objects a person might have, though it is not thoruough enough to freeze an entire body unless three are used at once These pellets can be used multiple ways like creating shields, pressed to an enimies body to freeze or encase a certain part, or to weaken doors for easier acces. The pellet has to be pushed with exterme pressure to acitvate, by applying the right force to the right area, the area that will be frozen is 4 feet in range. The ice multiplies on it'self and becomes dense and thick, about 4 inches thick to be honest, giving it a pretty good durable layer of ice, but enough force can indeed crush it. *'Shuriken': Simple Vibrainium Shurkien. He has 25, and they are all capable of reflecting off of surfaces for trajectry impacts and tricking opponents but can be deflected esily, and dealt with as such. *'Exploding Shuriken:' The exploding shuriken made by his father are Tetsu's newest gadget additon. The shuriken are Titanium and silver in color. They look like a regular shuriken, but ah inside of the linning that creates the cirle in the midde, underneath that layer is an encasing of gunpower and a motion contoled switch with flint that is easily scrapable. What happens is when the shuriken makes contact with something or someone, the flint inside the shuriken is rattled and set in a posistion where it will always spark in the proximity of the lined gunfire and explode the moment of said impact. The explosion is the equivillent to a grenade, without the shrapnel, so it only effects the target it is thrown at for explosive impact. The impact is on a 7 foot radious and should be noted if 3 or more are thrown at once, this could be fatal. However they won't be recklessesly missused. Tetsu has 20 of these in his belt. *'Portable Rocket Thrusters: Tetsu's other newest addtion is portable rocket thrusters. The thruster looks like a small disc, no bigger than a large cookie. These disc actually have a storage of gunpower in the middle of them, which by the same method of the shuriken, has a flnt switch directly behind the gunpower, only with these it is activated when the thruster is placed on something. Placed on a surface mainly, and it could be anything, which is why when using these one should hold the side with the booster present, to avoid setting it off. These thrusters have enough force to move a large metal dumpster with only one attached. Much heavier substances can be moved, via, more thrusters added. *'''Wire: Tetsu now keeps a very thin laced Titanium coil wiring and rubber insulation in his belt. This rope can be used for diversons, utility usge, and even a shuriken techniqe tetsu has been developing for a while now after watcthing Naruto, and also the fight with the ninja girl thought him that electricy can be very dangerous as such The Dark God Dark god suit 2.jpg Tetsu is also known as a vigilantie superhero known as The Dark God. In this costume he takes on the much darker role of a superhero who's suit is laced with Ragnainium (see wiki for information Ragnite). ''He carries advanced weaponry projectiles, is a master strategist and fighter, and is comepletly bullet proof unless it's against Ragnite or Adamantium.' The suit for the dark god is desgined to protect all areas of the body with various sized Ragnite plates and coverings. There is no uncovered body part, that won't deflect any damage, the suit has been designed to be a walking tank weighing in at a Ton. The real danger of this suit, is the weares ability to move in it. Tetsu wears a special Mago-Electric Gravity yocto-fiber suit (for more information on the "yocotometer" look here http://www.answerbag.com/q_view/412353). The suit uses Yoctoelectric pulses to alter the gravity inside of the armour portion of the suit, allowing tetsu to feel "weightless" even while buried in a Ton of Ragnite armor. The Yoctofiber suit was an outdated CIA class project that was abandoned, but after the incident with the Ryoji Family, It was Ochigi Ryoji, who continued the project and perfected it as such. In short, the suit is a walking tank, able to take any amount of heavy damage and reamin unscrathed, and still be able to move silently and as swiftly as a shadow in the night. This combination makes the suit deadly, and by normal standards it cannot be dealt with esily. *'''Bulletproof: The suit is made of Ragnite plates that cover major and disclosed indiviual parts of the body. These parts include the main body armor (chest, head, arms, legs,) and misc parts (pelvis, neck, back of the knees, etc). It can withstand any level of gunfire, and will be uneffected by anymeans of exsplosions, forces, and attacks. *'Climate control:' The inner suits workings, have the ability to adjust temperature control, depending on the climate the suit is in. If to hot, the suit will release ventilation through activated openings i.e the gloves, guantlets, and the boots. (though these openings can be manually actiavated, climate control is automatic unless overided by Tetsu himself.) It can survie Volcanic temperatures, and Below Zero Temperatures thanks to the advanced workings of the S.M.A.R.T tech aided by the Yoctofiber suit which also alows insulation. *'Retractible Sheild:' in the left guantlet of the Suit, lies a sheild that can uncoil and recoi when needed. it is 2 feet in diameter, and has a slanted concave bend to it. It is made of Ragnite as well, giving it the ultimate defense. Though the defense is absolute, the force behind a hit is still enough to send him flying, but no damage will be taken to the suit by anymeans. The sheild is unique able to fend off exsplosives and durable enough to tank a rocket from a missile luancher, however the force behind this will cuase Tetsu to recoil though he will be externally and internally uninjured. *'Force Technology:' Tetsu knew that he would need some kind of effective projectile against other various criminals incase he had no more shadow blades. So him and his father took Force Light Technology and created Force Tech. Inside of the suit, Tetsu is able to emit and electrio magnetic force (not pulse) by discharging the stored up kentic energy. The kentic energy is built up by being attacked by any impact made upon the suit or simply moving in it. The biggest this force can be released is 2 Kilometers and is STRICTLY a repelling focre (this is in no way control of magetisim). Added to this factor he can compress the size as well, making the force as small as his fist, but have the same effect as if it were fully charged. He can variate and measure the amount of force on a whim by using nureoswitches in the hands of the suit, and this force can be emitted from any part of his armour. *'Air Propulsion:' The suit has built in fans at the base of the armoured boots, that suck in air at an exterme high veloctiy rate, so much so, that it allows the suit the gift of flight. The suit can only fly for 10 minutes stright, and it's peak speed is mach 1.5 but can be altered by outside help or jet turbulence. The Suit also has a built in oxygen tank in the interior of the helmet, allowing The suit to reach the brink of the atmosphere as far as height goes, and even allow air in space. however this does not mean that tetsu can space travel, or atmosphere surf, but he can reach very high heights. *'Body Support:' The suit is designed to reinforce Tetsu's body structure allowing him break his human limits and take no strain on his body. Prime example: Tetsu using the Ragnite plates on his gloves can punch through solid concrete walls, and struces (key word "through" this does not mean he can destroy the whole structure, but he can peirce it), thanks to the muscular support the suit gives him. It doesn't give him superhuman strength, but it increases his hitting power tremendously, and is not to be taken lightly as lifting strength =/= hitting strength *'S.M.A.R.T Helmet': This is probably the smartest part on this suit, as it controls the main functions of the suit and allows commuication with his father ochigi. The helmet enables: vison on every spectrum, Camera, Video and Photo, Lock On System, Sonar, Radar and Zoom 20x. The helmet itself is made of Ragnite as well, and there is a very fine layer of Ragnainum Fiberglass being used for the visor allowing tetsu to see multiple or singular updates all at once. *'EMP/Chaff resistence'; The suit uses electric puleses to begin with, thus making any E.M.P feild useless. Also the link between The suits primry operations is run on a non manned unidentifed sattelite frequency, mening even if a Chaff grenade is fired around the Suit, his connection to the sattlite cannot be severed due to distance, and and unidentified link. *'First-Aid kit': for victims and civillians Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Tetsu was raised in a rich family as an only child with a father and mother. His father was a CIA classified scientist, and leader of its weapons research and development team. HIs mother was a stay at home mom, who valued family time, and the value of self-tough hard work. Tetsu's father was rarely at home, so Tetsu's main influences on right and wrong were tought to him by his mother. He was spoiled beyond beilif, but his mom would often have him clean his own room or wash the dishes instead of making the butler or maid do it, usually saying "you'll never have a good relationship, if you can't even clean up the basic things in your life, how can you clean a relationship?". He took these lessons to heart, and hoped to prosper from them along side his parents. Espcially his father, whom he looked up to the most. Though he was never around much, when he did get the free time, he always made it worth while, teaching Tetsu a little bit of this and that about physics, and all things science. Tetsu could have had a great life, until the age of seven came along and tradgedy struck. After his father had created and revolutionized the metal known as Ragnite, the government branch his father worked for, wanted to weaponize it, and sell it world wide as a weapon of mass destruction. It was a metal created to surpass, or equal that of Adamantium and Vibrainium by all means, and knowing the evil that could come of such a thing Tetsu's father refused. With this the Government, had ties to massive members of Yakuza clans in the city, and hired a team of assassins to kill Tetsu and his mother. Tetsu's mother hid Tetsu in a secret emergency closet hidden in the floor board. Tetsu's mother was beaten brutally, raped, and then killed in the middle of the mansion. When the coast was clear, Tetsu emerged to find his mother dead at his feet. As his father rushed home, he saw this sight, and fell to his knees in despair, knowing that his actions played a part in her immediate death. Sadly there was no time for grieving, as Tetsu and his father quickly went into hidding, to recover and plan a way of redemption and retribution. Standing in the basement of what he used to call home, Tetsu told his father that he wanted revenge on the Yakuza and the government organization that ordered this. Tetsu's father tried to convince him that the life of an avenger was not meant for him, but Tetsu proclaimed that he wanted to prevent something like this from happening to anyone else like him. It was becuase of the Yakuza that he would never know the joys of a mother, and never have a whole family. After tears of anger and sorrow were shed by both father and son, they decided to take the road of avengers, and stop the crouption inside of the city, and take retrobutioin for the sorrow brought upon their family. Now older, wiser, and less naieve than he was before, he works as a governement agent, ex cop, and ex vigilante, making the world a better place on task at a time, and making time to visit his family when he can. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Koikonjitto Category:KPF Category:Government Agent Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes Inc Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC